Hell is a Point of View
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *Sequal to Dress Me Like A Doll* It touches on the supernatural, and is based around Scott throwing his soul away for the thing he wants most. Rogue.


Okay, the sequel to Dress Me Like A Doll. It's kind of a different take from the last one, and is very religious, of course no specifications, it just deal with Devil and God and the such.sorry pagans, believe me, I sympathize.Well, Blessed be! And Merry Part  
  
~~*~~  
  
Rogue:  
  
It's hard to see him like this. Slumped in the corner of his apartment, the light off, and the moon seeping in, catching every bristle on his unshaven face.how many days has it been? Two, three? This is a routine with him, one that's been happening for almost 5 years now, but the difference is, this time, there's a gun in his hand, and I can just barely see the thunder-gray revolver's silhouette. Broken and bruised he sighs, his shirt discarded on the bed, and his shoulder bandaged up from the last bar fight he had gotten into. He learned to control his eyes long ago, and now, in the darkness, I can't see them. Gently, I can see him lifting the gun to his head, and he presses it there, denting the outline into his temple. He cries, a few vagrant tears, but they're thick, and foreboding. His finger slowly caresses the trigger and I knew it would be to late.  
  
"PUT IT DOWN!" I scream, hoping he can hear me.knowing he can, but it will only be a whisper to him, and suddenly, I could see his eyes, beautiful amber angrily glinting into the dark room. His mouth opened slightly, and slowly, pausing here and there, he dropped the revolver to the ground, back to where it was before. I can see the surprise in him, though, and it outweighs the anger. He looks up heatedly, and now, I can see he's reminiscing, and suddenly, out of no where, he jumps to his feet and searches the room with a maniacal air. He begins to smash things. He punches through the TV, pulls the curtains down, here and there, everything is destroyed, and he screams in anger. And when everything is said and done, the room obliterated, he stands for a moment, heaving in harsh air and then, the gun long gone, sinks to the floor, and grasps his head, rocking and then.he cries all the tears he didn't before.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Scott:  
  
I know she's never coming back, I don't know why I've bothered this long. I finger the revolver lightly. God, my shoulder hurts like hell. That knife went in deep. The colors of the world seem pointless, I might as well still see red, but know.she was gone before I learned, and now, without my glasses, I stare to the ground, feeling the shadow over me. The room is so dark. I'm stalling. Slowly, I raise the gun, it'll all be over soon. Assuming there is an afterlife, I look forward to seeing her again. I loved her, didn't she know that? I harshly press the gun to my head, it almost hurts, and as much as I try to ignore it, I can't. The tears come, but not because of the pain.not because of that kind of pain. This is it. I set my finger on the trigger.  
  
"Put it down." Something whispers.  
  
What the hell? I look up, angry at whatever it was that kept me from pulling the trigger, but, a memory comes, and I can't make it go away. I try, but it just won't vanish. I let my hand drop. And.I just can't.I can't make the memory go away.  
  
~~*Flashback*~~(in third person)  
  
"Put it down." He turned hurriedly, replacing the candle on the dresser.  
  
"What are you doin' in mah' room?" Rogue glared at him, "Just 'cause I move in here doesn't mean mah' stuff becomes public property."  
  
"Umm.yeah." He stuttered. Scott ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "So, how do you like it here.I mean, so far?"  
  
"I dunno'," Rogue started, walking further into her room, ignoring Kitty's pink bed spread. "I know I don't like people in my room when I'm not here. What were you doing anyway?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "Trying to solve the mystery that is Rogue, I guess." She smiled then, punching him in the arm.  
  
"No mystery here."  
  
~~*End Flashback*~~  
  
Scott:  
  
I just can't take this! Why did I have to remember? Why did I have to see her face and her.her smile. I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I jump up, and look around, fuming, I hit the first thing I see, the TV, and ignore the blood that pours over my white knuckles. I throw the pillows off my bed, which wasn't made anyway, I kicked the dead plant over, it's pot shattering. The mirror goes next. I pull the curtains, throw a glass at the wall, water sputtering from it and slides down the white paper, peeling with neglect. And.I can't take it. I lift my hands to my head, weaving my pale fingers into the overly long hair, and drizzle down and I listen to the echo of my scream =, which had been given moments before. Why did you leave me? I wonder helplessly, and then, with all of my strength gone. I cry.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked that! It was actually, really odd to write. I depressed myself. Anyway, reviews let me know whether to continue or not. Please do look it over and leave me a note! Thanks.  
  
Next Chapter: Scott spent his whole life denying God, and now, he's willing to try anything to bring back Rogue...even something that might cost him his soul. 


End file.
